


Your Laugh Is Beautiful

by akwardcadabra



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 26, Dialogue, Fluff, Gentleness, Internal Monologue, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lestat Makes Bad Jokes, Louis' POV, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rat Jokes, Smiles, There's A Lot Going On Right Now, Yes I'm Late Again, but only slightly - Freeform, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: “I guess it’s true –you are what you eat.” He gave me a wide-toothed grin, waiting for a reaction.I had to lift myself off the bed a little to curl into myself because I was shaking with laughter at his terrible sense of humour.





	Your Laugh Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t own any of the characters in this story, nor the stories they are from. 
> 
> There will be more coming until the end of October but it may be a little delayed since there is a lot going on for me right now. So if you care about my writing, please sit tight. A few more prompts will come. (Some of which I apologize for in advance.)

The rain was falling against the windows and wind was blowing around the house. Yet I felt warm and safe. Lestat was moving against me, lightly nipping my neck. He was teasing me, denying me the ecstasy his bite would bring and I was close to begging. 

He started to tangle his hands in my hair which was still wet from the bath we had taken before. I pressed my eyes shut and grabbed his arms tighter, urging him downwards to bite me when he stopped moving altogether.

My eyes shot open and I watched him. “Why did you stop?” I breathed out.

He cocked his head to the side and let a grin spread over his face. “With your wet hair and the face you’re making, you look like a rat that fell into the water.”

For a moment I could do nothing but stare at him before I broke out in laughter, bringing a hand to my face in order to cover my mouth.

Lestat was smiling now, proud about making me laugh. “Like the rats, you ate when you were first turned; the ones you’d find outside in the rain.”

I couldn’t stop laughing at his comparison. All the tension of the last days and of our arguments we’ve had recently, faded out of me. And I just couldn’t stop laughing about his jokes which were not very good, to begin with.

“I guess it’s true –you are what you eat.” He gave me a wide-toothed grin, waiting for a reaction.

I had to lift myself off the bed a little to curl into myself because I was shaking with laughter at his terrible sense of humour.

“Was it really that funny? I could surely come up with more jokes.”

“I just –I don’t even understand why I’m laughing. Your jokes are so bad.” I took several deep breaths and managed to calm myself down a little bit. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately and you just joking with me like this, is nice.”

“Is it now?” He purred and started to kiss my neck. “I mean, I know that I’m a very amusing and charming person but I never expected you to laugh this much about a joke that was insulting you.”

“I am not insulted. I have a sense of humour, you know?”

“Your laugh is so wonderful. You should laugh like that more often. I should give you a reason to laugh like that more often.” His teeth were scraping down my neck as he slowly started to move again. “Your laugh is so beautiful.”

I arched my back and groaned quietly. It was wonderful to be able to be with him again without fighting. “I don’t want to feed your ego too much but you are beautiful yourself.”

He merely chuckled and I felt the exhale of breath on my neck. “Why thank you, Louis. Then again, I don’t believe I have ever seen an unattractive vampire before. Maybe it’s a requirement for immortality to look stunning.”

Another laugh burst out of my throat and I shook my head, moving my hips along with his. “That is an interesting thought. It really seems to be true. If you think of Armand for example. He is really stunning, objectively speaking.”

“Please don’t talk about Armand right now. Louis, I swear it will instantly kill the mood.” He chuckled, looking at me. “Like that one time where you lit candles for the mood.”

“I remember.” I laughed and shook my head. “I accidentally lit your hair on fire.”

Now it was Lestat’s turn to laugh and shake his head as if to fake disapproval. “Yes, it was an experience I won’t soon forget.” His hand found its way into my hair again as he moved his hips faster. “Do you want me to bite you?”

“Only if you stop comparing me to a wet rat.” I joked but was sure that the look of eagerness in my eyes betrayed me.

“I thought you had a sense of humour.” His teeth were poking my neck but not nearly hard enough to break the skin. “Say the magic word and I will bite you.” He teased.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. “Will you bite me, please?” I asked, trying to keep the trembling of my voice at bay.

Lestat happily obliged, sinking his teeth into my neck and letting my blood flow into his mouth. I moaned at the sensation and he did the same. A wonderful feeling of emptiness overtook my mind and body as he continued to press close to me. But all too soon, it was over and he parted from me before slowly settling down next to me. I was breathing heavily and turned to the side as to look at him.

“Did I satisfy you?” He joked and I laughed a little.

“Yes, of course.” I said gently before lying back down on my back so he could put his head on my shoulder. He did like these small moments of intimacy and it would be a lie to say that I didn’t enjoy them either.

“You look so exhausted. Now you look similar to a dead but nonetheless wet rat.” 

I could only laugh weakly and put an arm around him. “What a truly lovely thing to say to someone after you just had intercourse.”

“I am truly lovely. That should be good enough.” Lestat then started to lavish kisses all over my neck and shoulder. “You are beautiful when you laugh, Louis.”

“That would suffice as pillow talk.” I raised my eyebrow when he looked up and smiled. “But thank you.”

He kept kissing my neck. “Did I tire you out?”

“Yes, unfortunately so.” I smiled at him, warm and soft. “I think I need to rest for a while if you plan on doing anything else tonight. I’m afraid you will have to occupy yourself with something on your own.”

He simply chuckled at that. “Oh, rats!” 

When I looked at him, he was grinning about his joke, waiting for a response. All I could do was grab the pillow next to me and hit him with it. It did little to hide the laughter his statement arose in me.

“Just be quiet, Lestat.”


End file.
